


I'm Too Sexy

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [9]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We really can't been seen to be gloating</i> Set during and after <i>Gone Quiet</i> therefore big spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Sexy

I am having a fabulous day; the Majority leader got the question and didn't give a proper answer!

_"I'm too sexy for my shoes, too sexy for the  
blues, too sexy..."_

We really can't be seen to be gloating but we are inside.

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan"_

We don't have an answer but its okay cause Josh is sorting it out, among other things but overall my day is great. Toby is arguing with the NEA then joining Sam in arguing with Doug and Connie but when he comes home we have no answer from the President and he's not really any further on with Doug and Connie but we celebrate in our own way because it's not an easy question to answer and he "almost had it".

_"And I'm too sexy for this song"_


End file.
